helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
℃-ute Budokan Concert 2013 "Queen of J-POP ~Tadoritsuita Onna Senshi~"
|Last = Queen Of OTODAMA Summer 2013 Live |Next = Queen of J-POP ~Tadoritsuita Onna Senshi~ Fall 2013 Tour }} ℃-ute Budokan Concert 2013 "Queen of J-POP ~Tadoritsuita Onna Senshi~" (℃-ute武道館コンサート2013『Queen of J-POP～たどり着いた女戦士～』) is ℃-ute's first concert at Nippon Budokan. It took place on September 9 and 10, 2013, which September 10 was ℃-ute no Hi (℃-ute Day). The DVD and Blu-ray of the concert were released on December 18, 2013. A photobook of the concert was released on December 27, 2013. Tracklist DVD/BD Tracklist= #Opening VTR #Kiss me Aishiteru #Akogare My STAR #MC1 #Tokai no Hitorigurashi #MC2 #Bagel ni Ham & Cheese #Watashi ga Honki wo Dasu Yoru #Natsu Doki Lipstick - Yajima Maimi, Nakajima Saki, Hagiwara Mai #Kanashiki Heaven - Suzuki Airi, Okai Chisato (BD: Yajima, Nakajima, Hagiwara) #MC3 #Sekaiichi HAPPY na Onna no Ko #Crazy Kanzen na Otona #Kanashiki Amefuri #MC4 - Tanabe Nanami, Yoshihashi Kurumi, Ogawa Rena, Murota Mizuki, Sasaki Rikako #Challenge Act: Meguru Koi no Kisetsu - Tanabe Nanami, Yoshihashi Kurumi, Ogawa Rena, Murota Mizuki, Sasaki Rikako #One's LIFE (acapella) #Bokura no Kagayaki (acapella) #Tadoritsuita Onna Senshi #MC5 #Kono Machi - with Moritaka Chisato #Massara Blue Jeans (2012 Shinsei Naru Ver.) - (w/BD: Tanabe, Yoshihashi, Ogawa, Murota, Sasaki) #Tokaikko Junjou (2012 Shinsei Naru Ver.) - (w/BD: Tanabe, Yoshihashi, Ogawa, Murota, Sasaki) #Dance de Bakoon! #MC6 #Abiru Hodo no Ai wo Kudasai #Adam to Eve no Dilemma #Kore Ijou Kira Waretakunai no #MC7 #The Treasure Box #SHINES ENCORE #Wakkyanai (Z) #MC8 #Chou WONDERFUL! - (w/BD: Hello Pro Kenshuusei & Juice=Juice) ;Bonus Footage *Backtage Footage *#2013.9.9 ℃-ute Budokan Concert 2013 "Queen of J-POP ~Tadoritsuita Onna Senshi~" *#2013.9.10 ℃-ute Budokan Concert 2013 "Queen of J-POP ~Tadoritsuita Onna Senshi~" |-|Performances Not Featured= ;Opening Act #Juice=Juice Introduction #Romance no Tochuu - Juice=Juice ;Main Acts *Nichiyoubi wa Daisuki yo *Challenge Act: Yes! Shiawase - Tanabe Nanami, Yoshihashi Kurumi, Ogawa Rena, Murota Mizuki, Sasaki Rikako *Kono Machi (Nippon Budokan Ver.) *Chou HAPPY SONG - BeriKyuu *Kacchoi Uta - BeriKyuu *Motto Zutto Issho ni Itakatta - Berryz Koubou *Namida mo Denai Kanashiku mo Nai Nan ni mo Shitakunai *Campus Life ~Umarete Kite Yokatta~ *Ame - Moritaka Chisato Featured Members *Yajima Maimi *Nakajima Saki *Suzuki Airi *Okai Chisato *Hagiwara Mai ;Challenge Act *Hello Pro Kenshuusei **9th Gen: Tanabe Nanami **11th Gen: Yoshihashi Kurumi **12th Gen: Ogawa Rena **15th Gen: Murota Mizuki **18th Gen: Sasaki Rikako ;Guests *Juice=Juice **Miyazaki Yuka **Kanazawa Tomoko **Takagi Sayuki **Miyamoto Karin **Uemura Akari *Berryz Koubou (9/9 only) **Shimizu Saki **Tsugunaga Momoko **Tokunaga Chinami **Sudo Maasa **Natsuyaki Miyabi **Kumai Yurina **Sugaya Risako * (9/10 only) Concert Schedule Oricon Chart Positions ;Music DVD Total Sales: 2,748* ;Music Blu-ray Total Sales: 4,215* Trivia *Unlike other years for ℃-ute Day, this was not a ℃-ute Cutie Circuit concert. *Their 200th concert overall took place on the September 9 show. *The concert was announced by Tsunku at a release event for "Crazy Kanzen na Otona" on April 3, 2013, along with ℃-ute Cutie Circuit ~Voyage à Paris~. Gallery Cutequeenofjpop.jpg Cutequeenofjpopmaimi.jpg Cutequeenofjpopsaki.jpg Cutequeenofjpopairi.jpg Cutequeenofjpopchisato.jpg Cutequeenofjpopmai.jpg External Links *Concert Schedule *Challenge Act Announcement *Discography: **DVD: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS **BD: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS **Photobook: Hello! Project Category:C-ute Concerts Category:2013 Concerts Category:2013 DVDs Category:C-ute DVDs Category:2013 Photobooks Category:Concert Photobooks Category:C-ute Photobooks Category:2013 Blu-rays Category:C-ute Blu-rays